


What We Have

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Desire, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki knows what he wants. Tony should too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so damn short, but it was in response to an "incorrect quote", which was rebloged by the FI tumblr. The quote is in bold in the story. I couldn't help extending it :)
> 
> Aaand, I realised after submitting I used the wrong quote since I wasn't referencing it directly at the time. Whoops. Well, at least I can fix it here -_-'

" **You can't deny it. There's something between us** ," Loki says when they're alone in the penthouse.

" **Loathing. Disgust** ," Tony parrots back instantly.

But Loki just stalks closer to him and it ends up with Tony's back pressed against the nearest wall and he's not quite sure how he manages to get there.

"Passion. Conviction," Loki continues as if Tony never spoke. "The way we will never stop until we gain what we want." Loki runs a finger along Tony's jaw. " _You_ are what I want, Stark."

Tony swallows, but he's still holding Loki's gaze. "Takes two to want something like this."

"Oh, I am aware." Loki's hand slides down and fists in Tony's shirt. He moves closer, his mouth inches from Tony's. "Luckily, I _am_ what you want."

Tony lets out a rough breath, his eyes falling to Loki's lips. "Cocky bastard."

"Would you like to see _how_ full of cock I can be?"

The sound Tony makes is a cross between a laugh and a groan and it ends up petering out as Loki bends down. Tony's eyes fall closed and he gives in to Loki's kiss, grabbing onto the other man's arm and drawing him even closer.

When their lips press together, hungry and consuming, it feels just like coming home.


End file.
